


Lessons in Desire

by live_with_love



Category: Bleach
Genre: Caning, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Paddling, Roleplay - Teacher and Student, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 19:38:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/live_with_love/pseuds/live_with_love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichimaru-fukutaichou's lessons had always been fascinating for all the wrong reasons. Izuru should have known the penalty for losing focus would be just as unusual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons in Desire

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was EXHAUSTING! It was meant to be simple PWP for kink_bingo and ended up ridiculously long XD Over 7000 words long... I am incredibly happy with parts of this, though I fear it might be a bit verbose in places XD; 
> 
> Warning for roleplayed dub-con

Izuru picked his way carefully across the room to his teacher, his dread clear in every hesitant step. His heart had begun beating furiously the moment he was asked to remain after the lecture and hadn’t slowed since. Gin had his back to him, shuffling papers on his desk as he arranged them into one neat pile off to the side. Coming to an uneasy halt, Izuru fidgeted with his sleeve as he waited. He had to wonder if moving those papers was really all that urgent.

Gin left him standing there for another minute, seemingly unconcerned at the tangible nerves in the blonde’s reiatsu. It amused him. He concealed a smirk before finally turning around with his usual grin and saying simply; “I don’t like it when people don’t listen to me.” 

That grin was disarming at the best of times - Gin‘s true feelings forever hidden to those around him - but so much worse now. His flat statement sent unexpected guilt jolting through Izuru, the blonde flushing with shame. Then again, this man had always produced strange emotions in him.

“I-I was.” he tried to protest quietly. His voice shook with the half-truth and Izuru set his gaze firmly on his hands; he knew he would lose the minute he met that mysterious gaze. It wasn’t entirely a lie: he had paid attention almost religiously… for the first half of the lecture. After that it had become harder and harder to stay focused. Izuru found himself slipping all too easily into bad habits of just listening to his teacher’s voice and not the words.

Gin reached out and picked up the long wooden stick he employed as a pointer while teaching - Izuru had always wondered if it was perhaps a little too thick for such a purpose. Absently twisting it between his hands, Gin’s relaxed stance was very much at odds with Izuru’s rigid one. The movement attracted Izuru‘s gaze, eyes flicking from Gin’s face to his hands and back again as his flush deepened. 

“Ya were, huh?” 

Izuru nodded miserably at the question, dropping his gaze again in an attempt to keep silent and calm. He tried very hard to tell himself that he’d done nothing wrong; he had listened and, really, was one lecture going to impact his studies all that much? Sure, this had been happening more and more the longer this class went on but it wasn’t like Izuru was failing or even-

Gin brought the pointer down hard on the desk and Izuru jumped visibly at the crack, though his eyes remained fixed firmly on the floor. He didn’t dare look up as his thoughts raced faster than his heart. His hands were trembling.

"So tell me which hadou I was talking about, hmm?"

Izuru’s panicked gaze found Gin’s briefly and he watched the grin slide into a smirk; the last thing he’d heard coherently had been an explanation of bakudou. He cleared his throat uncomfortably, squirming under the gaze he could feel if not see. It was only after several moments of expectant silence - since when had Gin been this patient? - that he found the courage to finally admit, voice barely above a whisper; “I don’t know, Ichimaru-fukutaichou.”

"So ya weren't listening, were ya Kira-kun?" Gin still talked with the lilting tone his voice always carried but Izuru could hear the hard edge to his words as he repeated that same, dangerous question.

“I was listening,” he repeated stubbornly in a whisper, wondering at his own daring. Perhaps it was his continued study of the floor that filled him with this misplaced bravery; he felt certain meeting that hidden gaze would be his undoing.

“Just not payin’ attention then,” Gin said flippantly, sounding slightly sarcastic to Izuru’s ears. The blonde admitted to himself after a moment that this particular edge could be his own nerves giving imagined emphasis but with Gin it was always prudent to be overcautious. If he had been pushed to this sarcasm, it was long past time to stop arguing.

"No, sir," he answered hoarsely, still unable to lift his gaze from his feet. His hands twisted nervously behind his back, fingers locking and unlocking as he tried to calm himself in some small way.

Gin had been in his dreams for months now - even before he’d started teaching this class, if Izuru was honest with himself. It was fascination born from the moment Gin had saved them that first brought the man to mind, images from that awful time filling his mind on the edge of sleep - silver hair flashing in artificial light as the snick of his blade brought a hope almost too great to feel real; the trembling relief as the triumphant growls of the hollows turned to a dying howl. At first, these were an ideal to hold himself up to; Izuru admired the fukutaichou’s strength and vowed someday to be like him. Seeing Gin every night seemed to imprint the man on his subconscious. 

The dreams were innocent enough to begin with.

There were so many emotions tied to this man that even Izuru himself didn’t understand the fantasies that crept into his dreams - during night and day both. Gin holding him down and whispering insults came first; his antihero idol pointing out every one of the faults Izuru saw in himself. The vicious words he imagined spurred Izuru on - while he couldn’t escape the reality of them, he knew he could change it bit by painful bit if he just worked hard enough - and, slowly, those scenes changed. 

Gin teaching one of his classes had perhaps been the catalyst. Seeing him every week brought all those feelings flooding back - shame and insecurity mixed with a curious feeling of safety. Izuru found himself watching the fukutaichou’s every move, cataloguing each in his mind. He told himself it was so that he could train to better become like him.

Under the silent cover of darkness, hands ghosting along his own body as he imagined Gin’s voice whispering degrading obscenities in his ear, he could no longer hide from himself. He knew what he really wanted.

 

The silence stretched between them, Gin waiting for Izuru to make the next move and Izuru waiting nervously for Gin to chastise him. Eventually, he managed to raise his gaze from the ground to meet Gin’s, hands locked tightly behind his back. Taking a deep breath to steady himself, he forced himself to whisper; “I will accept any punishment you give me, Ichimaru-fukutaichou.” 

Gin seemed almost amused at the soft declaration; it was always hard to tell how he was feeling but Izuru had watched him diligently over the past few months. “Any punishment?” There was definitely a tinge of laughter to his words; “An’ I told ya, I’m sensei while I’m teachin’ you.” It was still far too hard to tell if Gin was being completely serious or not.

“Any punishment,” Izuru asserted, feeling less sure of himself by the moment. The nervous - at least he told himself it was nerves - churning of his stomach was not helping but he was desperate to make this right, no matter what it took.

Gin chuckled softly, smile widening at the increasingly startled look on the blonde‘s face. “I think you’ll find my punishments are rather more… physical than those you’re used to~” he said softly, smile slipping briefly into a smirk.

Izuru’s eyes widened at the soft words and he swallowed, his throat suddenly dry even as he told himself that Gin surely couldn‘t mean that. “I’m not sure I know what you mean, Ichimaru-sensei,” he managed, with barely a pause before the honorific; Gin‘s continued grin encouraged him. “But I will accept what you give.”

Gin shook his head slightly. “Ya really shouldn’t say that ‘till you know what it’ll be,” he continued just as quietly and smirked when there was still no resistance from the blonde. “Alright then, Kira-kun,” Stepping to the side, he gestured towards his own desk. “Bend over the desk.”

His words turned Izuru cold, his stomach twisting with fear and something else he couldn’t quite recognise. Or refused to recognise. Even with what he’d said before, Izuru hadn’t quite brought himself to believe Gin would really do that. Turning wide eyes to his teacher, he tried desperately to work out if he was completely serious. Gin certainly looked it. Having learned the school rules off by heart, Izuru could not recall any that would stop this.

Taking pity on the obviously startled student, Gin took a step closer and put a hand on Izuru shoulder. “Tell ya what, Kira-kun,” Izuru looked at him with hope in his eyes, waiting for the rest. “You can take my punishment now, or ya can quit my class,” Gin continued in the same, serious tone, watching as Izuru paled. “Yer choice.”

There was absolutely no way he could do that and, judging by the way he was smirking, Gin knew it. Izuru couldn’t just quit Gin’s class; quite apart from getting to see him so regularly, Izuru was actually learning a lot from him. Struggling briefly with himself, trying to weigh up both options in the impartial way he had been taught, Izuru realised Gin had known what his answer would be all along.

“I’ll take the punishment,” he whispered, unable to meet Gin’s gaze. Gin considered asking the blonde to repeat himself but finally just patted Izuru’s shoulder once and gestured to the desk.

“Go on then,” he encouraged softly. 

Izuru took a deep breath to try and regain some of his calm before taking those few, impossibly long steps over to the desk. He swallowed nervously and glanced back over his shoulder at Gin but received only a passive stare in return. Izuru hesitated a final time before forcing himself to bend over the desk, blushing brightly at the position. His heart raced with something that definitely wasn’t just fear but that Izuru refused to identify or even look too closely at just then. He had enough to deal with.

The blonde was certainly afraid - Gin had felt him tremble under his hand - and Gin grinned to see him force himself to move despite that. He wasn’t quite sure if that showed the depth of trust the kid had for him or just how scary he was.

Izuru jumped when Gin laid a hand on his back and the soft laughter the movement produced sent chills down Izuru’s spine. He gripped the edge of the desk with both hands, knuckles white as he tried to transfer all his nervous energy to that hold. It was futile but he nonetheless made the attempt to keep control over his breathing. 

“Relax a little,” Gin murmured, stroking a finger down his spine. Izuru hoped that his teacher would take his shudder at that to be from fear. “You’ve never been punished like this before, have ya Izuru-kun?” Izuru’s eyes widened slightly at Gin’s use of his first name but he didn’t dare question it, swallowing around the lump in his throat so that he could answer.

“No, sir,” he whispered, cursing the shudder that ran through him again when Gin chuckled.

“Ahh, that’s too bad, Izuru-kun. Guess you’re a little scared then, huh?” Izuru gave a sharp nod as a reply and wasn’t expecting it when Gin brought his hand down hard on his arse. He jumped, crying out more with shock than any real pain, shaking hands tightening on the desk’s edge. “I expect ya to answer me properly,” Gin warned him softly.

“Sorry, sir. I am a little scared, sir,” Izuru murmured dutifully, voice trembling.

“Guess ya can be a little less scared now though~” Gin continued with a grin, knowing that the blonde felt exactly the opposite. “You don’t have to answer that one,” he added quietly, running his fingers gently over Izuru back.

“S-sensei?” Izuru asked hesitantly, trying to keep back his shudders. 

“Yeah, Izuru-kun?” 

Closing his eyes as he spoke, Izuru reddened again at asking his next question; “Please, Ichimaru-sensei, c-can you- I-I…” he trailed off, not certain how to say it. No, he knew exactly what he was supposed to say; he just was not quite sure he could.

“Can I get this over with?” Gin asked. Izuru could hear the smirk in his voice and laid his head against the cool wood, blushing harder.

“Yes. Please, sir,” he whispered.

“Can’t really say no after ya asked like that, can I?” Gin grinned, stepping back. Izuru was able to take a much needed deep breath at regaining his personal space before he heard the swish of Gin’s pointer through the air behind him and froze. 

Gin chuckled softly again as he watched Izuru start, bringing the wooden rod down across his arse before the blonde had the time to think too much about it. The strike brought a gasp and Izuru bit his lip jut a little too late to hold back the sound. It stung more than it hurt, Gin carefully controlling his swing, but the embarrassment of actually being punished like this burned much worse. Finding the blonde’s attempts to keep himself quiet cute, Gin made the next stroke a little harder and smirked at the soft noise it dragged from him. 

Izuru knew his face was bright red and tried to hide it in his arms, aware all the while that Gin could see the pink tinge to his neck and ears. For all this was humiliating - because it didn’t really hurt, not yet - he could remember playing scenarios similar to this over in his mind. And there was a reason Izuru had always watched the pointer almost as much as he’d watched Gin. He just had not expected to feel so horribly guilty at being told off, so dreadfully embarrassed. Caught up in his own thoughts, the next stroke surprised him and dragged a soft hiss from his lips before he could halt the sound.

“Pay attention, Izuru-kun,” Gin hummed, laughing softly. “We’ll go to ten, if you’re counting.” Izuru couldn’t hold back a quiet whimper at that, wanting this over now. Or, at least, he told himself he did. “Aah, come on, Izuru-kun,” Gin answered smoothly, bringing the make-shift switch down again. “I could go to twenty, ne~” 

Izuru squeezed his eyes shut tighter, having to swallow before he could speak. “Y-yeah, I guess you could, sir,” he whispered shakily, biting back another gasp when Gin brought the pointer down for the fifth time. The blonde squirmed slightly, trying to shift to a more comfortable position, and gasped again when he rubbed up against the desk. He immediately blushed brightly, hiding further in his arms and hoping that Gin hadn’t noticed what he was desperate to hide.

Gin paused for a moment, watching Izuru tense more and more as the seconds passed, before finally bringing the pointer down again. The soft cry from Izuru, still more from surprise than any real pain, fueled a soft, pleased smirk. “Relax, Izuru-kun~” he hummed, stepping forward to rest a hand on the blonde’s back, rubbing gently. Izuru’s breath caught at the touch, a shiver working its way through him as Gin’s fingers traced over his spine. It felt like every inch of skin the lieutenant touched was on fire, even through his clothes. It was almost too much.

“That’s not relaxing~” Gin pointed out, and Izuru curled tighter in on himself at the teasing tone of his voice.

“I-I can’t,” he whispered after a tense moment, Gin’s touches making things so much worse at the same time as he never wanted them to stop.

Gin chuckled softly, reaching up to pat Izuru on the head. “Shall I just finish this, hmm~?”

“Please,” Izuru whispered. He felt a brief pang of regret at the thought of this close contact ending, even as he knew he should be worrying more about the remaining punishment. Somehow, though, it did not seem as though Gin actually wanted to hurt him.

“Ok then~” Gin grinned, stepping back and watching Izuru tense up again. “Maa, ya always so tense~” he teased softly, not giving Izuru a chance to reply before bringing the pointer down for the seventh time, a little harder now. The blonde yelped slightly before he could stop himself. 

“Nearly done now~” Gin added, in what Izuru was sure was meant to be a reassuring tone… Wasn’t it? He didn’t have much time to pursue the thought before Gin brought the pointer down for the last three times in quick succession, drawing quiet whimpers and stifled yelps from him. The blonde lay there for a few moments, breathing hard. He was unsure of whether it was finished, having lost count.

Izuru began to push himself up off the desk, glad that it was over and that it hadn't actually been as bad as he'd feared, when Gin's hand on his shoulder stopped him. He blinked in surprise; he had not heard the older shinigami move.

"Why?" The soft whisper made him flinch more than the hand had.

"Why?" he repeated, voice shaking slightly over what he feared the question meant.

"Why weren't ya listenin'?" Gin clarified for him, knowing exactly why. Izuru closed his eyes with a soft whimper, feeling that he couldn't answer that, no matter what Gin did to him.

“Not talkin’ to me, huh?” Gin asked quietly and Izuru shivered; the dangerous lilt was back in his voice. He leant over Izuru, and the blonde could feel him hovering just above him, completely ruining any attempt he made at breathing evenly.

“Se-Sensei?” he asked tentatively.

“Hush,” Gin whispered, and Izuru shuddered hard as his teacher’s breath ghosted over his ear. “I only want to hear from you now if you’re going to answer my question, Izuru-kun. Understand?” 

Izuru hesitated, caught between the earlier order and this new one. He finally nodded, breathing a sigh of relief when Gin smiled and pulled back. 

“Good boy.”

He couldn‘t quite say why the praise, not even mockingly spoken, made him blush harder than anything else that had been done to him this evening. Izuru still wasn’t sure why he was allowing Gin to do this to him, even more confused that he seemed to be agreeing to further, surely embarrassing punishment. Yet his heart was pounding in a way that wasn’t entirely unpleasant and he still flushed whenever he pressed too close to the hard wood he rested against. The long silence made him curious and he slowly glanced over his shoulder, knowing only that Gin had moved away from him.

“Turn around, Izuru-kun,” Gin ordered without even looking back and Izuru jumped, quickly putting his head back down on the desk. It was disconcerting to realise he was more upset at being caught than at how Gin had managed to detect his movement when he wasn’t looking at him.

“S-sorry sir,” he whispered.

“S’okay; you’re curious, after all,” Gin shrugged. “But stay there for me, now~” He watched Izuru nod, then crossed over to the supply closet with a grin. Of course he’d known that the kid was obedient, would never have started this whole game if he hadn’t. Still, the haste with which he obeyed was gratifying. If Gin were anyone else, he might have felt just a little bad for taking advantage of the young blonde. Just a little.

Izuru shifted nervously as he waited, wanting to see what Gin was doing, or even to simply stand and stretch. The hammering of his heart and his ragged breathing had calmed a little but his grip on the desk was as tight as ever and the shifting did nothing to help him with what he was desperate to hide. He whimpered softly and closed his eyes tighter; simply thinking about it made it worse. It didn’t really hurt, Izuru was glad to say, but it stung, which was worse in some ways; in this one detail, his fantasies had been ridiculously true to life. Knowing he wasn’t supposed to be enjoying this somehow, inexplicably, made it even worse.

The hand laid on his back - surprisingly gentle, as all of Gin’s touches had been - made him jump but he didn’t look around. His heartbeat sped up again almost immediately and he wanted to know what had kept the teacher away but he stayed still.

“Such a good boy,” Gin hummed, sounding sincere for once as he gently stroked his fingers over the cloth of the younger’s uniform. Izuru blushed and squirmed slightly, at the praise rather than the touch this time, heat curling tighter in his stomach. It was ridiculous that soft words embarrassed him more than the actual punishment had.

The large ruler laid across his arse caused him to jerk up in surprise but Gin’s touch had suddenly become stronger, holding him to the desk. “Ya can stop this at any time, Izuru-kun,” he reminded the blonde and Izuru’s eyes opened wide in realisation. 

He whimpered a moment later and clutched tighter at the desk, unable to make his mouth form the words. At this point, he wasn’t even sure how much he wanted it stopped, hardly need to fight the urge to flee at all. That worried him but with Gin so close, still able to feel the heavy weight of his hand, Izuru couldn’t seem to make himself care all that much.

“No?” Gin asked softly and Izuru shook his head the tiniest fraction. “Alright then, Izuru-kun~” 

Izuru tensed, squeezing his eyes shut. He was, somehow, strangely glad for the hand on his back holding him down. The urge to submit to this was still there but, on some level, he knew that he should protest a least a little. Being held still solved that problem for him. Swallowing nervously to try and soothe his dry throat, Izuru slowly relaxed when the expected blow didn’t come.

Gin moved then, bringing the ruler down hard. Izuru cried out and would have straightened up instinctively if he could. He twisted around to give him a startled look, breathing hard. The older shinigami only returned it with that same smile, amused by the almost betrayed look in the blonde’s eyes.

“Did that hurt?” Izuru knew that Gin knew that it had but he nodded anyway, breathing out slowly and vaguely irritated by the condescending tone. As reckless as being irritated at Gin was just now. “Aww~ Well you know how to stop it, Izuru-kun~” he hummed.

Izuru shook his head again, putting it back down on the desk and squeezing his eyes shut; that had hurt a good bit more than the pointer. Gin did not say anything this time and just brought the ruler down again, a little lower than before. The blonde managed not to jump but he couldn’t hold back the whimper, hiding his head in the crook of his elbow. He was shaking a little now, wondering how long Gin would keep this up for. 

He won’t stop until I tell him… 

Izuru tried unsuccessfully to ignore that thought. 

Gin chuckled softly, amused at how stubborn Izuru was being. He aimed lower again and brought the ruler down just above Izuru’s thighs, which drew a louder cry than before from the blonde.

Can’t- Izuru thought, his grip on the desk so tight it hurt. He won’t let up, so I have to…

A fourth strike made him gasp in pain and he knew he wanted Gin to stop now. The fifth, in exactly the same place but harder, brought tears to his eyes. The sixth drew a low, pained cry. He wasn’t sure how well he could take a seventh.

Izuru took a hurried, deep breath, biting back another whimper, and finally managed to speak; “I-I…” he stuttered, unable to put something more coherent together immediately, simply responding to the intense desire to avoid another strike.

Gin paused, waiting now to give the blonde a moment to answer. Izuru tried to breathe properly, squeezing his eyes shut tight; it was ridiculously difficult to carry on. The older shinigami chuckled a little and tapped the blonde’s arse, plenty of encouragement to make him scrabble for the words.

“I wasn’t listening,” he managed to whisper quickly, flushing brightly at the fact he was finding it harder to talk now that the punishment had paused. “Because I was- too busy watching you,” Izuru finished, rushing the last so much that the words blended together.

“Why were ya watchin’?” Izuru groaned at the question, forehead hitting the desk as he tried to bury his head further into his arms.

“Because I like you- t-think you‘re attractive,” he whispered in defeat, barely audible.

Izuru didn’t even notice that he was holding his breath as the silence stretched on; he had pushed back the tears but he felt them pricking at his eyes now and certainly not from the ache the ruler had left behind. This was it; he was going to be kicked out of the class, humiliated further than he already was. What he’d gone through already was insignificant compared to this.

“There, that wasn’t so hard now, was it?” Gin’s soft, almost playful words made Izuru’s head jerk up, the blonde turning to stare incredulously at him. “Don’ look at me like that~” Gin chuckled. “Not my fault if ya thought I’d take it that badly.”

“B-but you-” Izuru stopped, not sure what he was even trying to say. “You- You’re a lieutenant, and…” 

“And you’re just an academy student?” Gin finished for him, his smile a little wider than it had been. “Izuru, when have I ever played by the rules?”

His eyes widened at hearing his first name without even an honorific, blinking at Gin for a moment. “S-So…”

“So I want this too,” Gin clarified for him, leaning down to press a gentle kiss to his lips. He didn’t want to startle the blonde any further just now; it wouldn’t do to have him bolt. 

Izuru froze for a moment but slowly relaxed, closing his eyes and leaning into the kiss with a grateful whimper. Gin nipped gently at his bottom lip and grinned when the blonde moaned softly. He pulled back after a moment and then brushed a hand through Izuru’s hair at the soft noise of protest. 

“Shh. Time enough for that, now~” he murmured, grinning again at the blonde as Izuru opened his eyes to slowly smile back. 

“How- How did you know?” Izuru asked softly, blushing a little. Though he found it ridiculous that he could still blush more after everything that had just happened. Chuckling, Gin patted him on the head.

“You were pretty damn obvious, Izuru.” 

Izuru blushed harder but had no time to berate himself for it as Gin suddenly stepped closer, keeping him flush against the desk. The movement pushed him hard into the unyielding wood; caught between it and the warm body behind him, the rough fabric of his hakama caused friction to send a wave of pleasure through Izuru that was almost too much. 

“Now, if you’re done with the questions~” Gin breathed against his ear and felt Izuru shudder at the sinful purr. He smirked, letting his tongue slip out to tease the soft skin below the blonde’s ear. Izuru shuddered again and let a soft moan escape him, flushing almost immediately. Gin chuckled and offered no comfort, instead pressing harder against him and enjoying the gasp as the hard edge of the desk bit into Izuru’s stomach; he was still smirking as he trailed kisses down the neck bared so eagerly to him, drawing louder and more sure sounds from the blonde.

Izuru was no longer quite sure what was expected of him; his world narrowed to pure sensation, thought banished while Gin’s wicked tongue traced insufferably slowly over points on his neck he had never known were so sensitive. It was only after Gin drew back to undo his hakama that Izuru realised that the low, keening moans he had been hearing were his own. Panting for air that seemed suddenly harder to find distracted him enough that he didn’t notice his uniform dropping away until cold air washed over him.

Gin smirked at the soft gasp, stepping back just a little to admire his own handiwork. He reached out to run long fingers over the red marks, revelling in Izuru’s stuttered breaths, the embarrassed moan as those fingers moved lower and curled finally around the blonde’s cock.

The touch almost made Izuru weep; he was so hard it hurt, the need to be touched blocking out everything else. Embarrassment fled as Gin’s fingers tightened and sharp little teeth found his neck, biting down hard. He hadn’t even noticed Gin moving close again, slim fingers locked in position holding his attention. 

A tongue feeling very nearly as sharp probed the bruise before teeth latched on again, Izuru crying out with something less than pain but more than pleasure. His breath came in sharp gasps and he shuddered hard when a chuckle vibrated against his throat in response to the pleading whimper escaping his lips.

“My beautiful, innocent Izuru,” Gin whispered into the blonde’s ear, smirking at the shudder that ran through his entire body, watching Izuru’s blush darkening. He released Izuru’s aching cock, ignoring the quiet whine dragged from him at the loss, and fisted his hand instead in silky blonde hair, dragging the younger’s head back.

Izuru gasped and quickly bent his neck back as far as he could to lessen the pain, able only to breathe in short, harsh gasps. Gin simply smirked and studied him for several, long moments before relaxing his grip slightly. Despite allowing him to drop forward a little, Izuru barely moved; wide eyes, pupils dilated so far with pleasure that they almost looked black, sought Gin’s own. He had obeyed everything else tonight: to stop now seemed foolish.

Gin’s answering smirk promised that this boy would scream for him tonight, fingers tightening their grip enough to nearly make him wail. His other hand slipped from golden hair and Izuru slumped forward almost immediately at the loss of his anchor. He managed to catch himself on the desk, palms flat against the wood as he sought some semblance of stability. Gin turned his world upside down and shook until all the pieces fell out, tumbled into a broken pile at his feet to be rebuilt and shattered once more. And Izuru submitted willingly. Always craving steady hands ready to strip him bare - a trial by fire to deliver him, screaming, into his rebirth.

A searing pain scattered what little of his thoughts had gathered, Izuru letting out a hoarse cry as he arched into the sharp nails digging viciously into the worst of his bruises. He gasped in short lived relief as the fingers drew back, leaving a trail of burning pain in their wake - pain that he realised he’d been feeling all along but barely acknowledging. It filled his senses now in a way that left him wondering at just how he had managed to ignore it; the throbbing burn sent desire blazing through him.

The sharp smack to already bruised skin was almost expected but Izuru cried out again. The strength of it thrust him forward into the tight heat of Gin’s fingers, still curled around him in just the right way. The next caused the fire to spread out into him, the third sent it coursing through his veins and he knew he couldn’t hold onto his control much longer. Gin listened to stuttered moans and pleading whimpers with a wicked smirk, leaning in without breaking his rhythm to whisper;

“You can come, Izuru, but I ain’t stopping till I’m satisfied.”

Izuru groaned low in his throat even as the smacks suddenly increased in strength, each one throwing him forward into the unyielding wood and Gin’s tight grip. Soft, helpless noises continued to drop from his lips as Gin’s fingers stroked him just once; that was all it took before his orgasm crashed over him in an overwhelming wave. He scrabbled at the wood, desperately seeking purchase to anchor himself as his vision blanked and he howled, all the sensations rushing in at once to leave him trembling, using the desk to keep himself upright.

It took several, long moments for Izuru to come back to himself. His breath came in harsh gasps that burned his throat and it felt like minutes before he was up to even registering what was going on around himself. The soft slide of sweat slick skin against his own was the first thing to finally get his attention, his eyes flying open when he realised Gin had undressed himself in the minutes - it could have been hours, for all he knew - it had taken him to calm. Feeling Gin pressed against his back, hard cock rubbing teasingly between his legs, drew a tired moan from Izuru. It was embarrassing that he could already feel himself beginning to harden again, but not surprising; Gin had done that to him in his fantasies, never mind while he was actually here, pressed to Izuru, hands roaming freely over the blonde’s trembling body.

Izuru jerked in surprise when a slick finger ghosted over his hole, Gin giving him only a brief moment to relax before thrusting the digit into him. It hurt less than Izuru was expecting; he quickly forgot any worries he did have when Gin rubbed up against something inside of him that made him gasp and clutch at the desk once more, pleasure rushing through him. Gin curled his finger and rubbed harder against it, smirking when Izuru bucked back into the touch.

The pleasure still surging every time Gin twisted his finger and pressed against that spot helped Izuru to stay relaxed when a second finger slid into him along with the first. He hissed between gritted teeth as they moved, stretching him open painfully. Having enough sense still to know that protests would not be met well - he had never expected Gin to be gentle -, Izuru firmed his hold on the desk and concentrated on relaxing.

Another, hard thrust to his prostate turned his legs to jelly and he gasped the title Gin had put upon himself, the only word he could coherently call to mind in the wake of the powerful sensations Gin was evoking in him. It still hurt, certainly, but it was becoming easier. Izuru found himself spreading his legs with a low moan; embarrassment warred with the deep desire for more. 

“So eager.” The whisper was almost a hiss this time, Gin bent forward far enough to bite down on Izuru’s earlobe. The blonde arched into him with a soft cry, pushing his fingers deeper, and was pleased to hear Gin allow a small sound of pleasure to escape himself. 

“Ya so fucking tight, Izuru.” His voice was harsher this time, his fingers pressed insistently deeper as the thrusts turned harder for a few, too brief moments. 

When Gin pulled back, Izuru knew it was going to hurt. He was surprised to find no dread at that thought; even with knowing Gin would not go easy on him, Izuru still wanted this, was still desperate to feel Gin inside him. He had imagined this enough times to know he wanted it to be real, a depraved fantasy no longer.

Letting out a shaky breath, he drew in a stronger one, reaching across to grasp the other side of the desk. His scant preparation was all for naught as the air was driven from his lungs in a harsh gasp when Gin’s long fingers found his hips. Taking a strong grip on the blonde, Gin revelled in the feeling of bruised and hot flesh under his hands, in the way Izuru’s breath hitched when he squeezed. He never tired of playing with the little blonde.

Bent almost double over the desk, holding so tight his hands hurt, Izuru arched with a broken cry when Gin entered him in one, smooth thrust. Tears sprang to his eyes, breathing in short, ragged gasps as he tried to adjust to the sudden feeling of being so full. The nasty chuckle from behind him sent a shiver down Izuru’s spine but Gin, surprisingly, held still. Izuru sobbed in relief, dropping his head and panting, slowly regaining control over himself.

The soft touch of Gin’s lips to his shoulders made Izuru jump, the blonde outright staring as a slim, pale hand reached out beside him to cover one of his own, easing the tremors. Lips found his ear once more, whispering words that he reacted to on a primal level, the commands bypassing conscious parts of his brain.

Breathe. Was the first, accompanied by a slight movement of Gin’s hips that left Izuru gasping, unable to tell pleasure from pain. 

Relax. Was the second, accompanied by another kiss, a slight squeeze of Gin’s fingers that allowed Izuru to release his tension in a long, shuddering breath.

Scream for me. Was the last, Izuru’s only warning before Gin drew back. He let out a desperate moan, hurriedly shifting his legs a little further apart, relaxing his grip on the desk the tiniest fraction. 

He was ready this time when Gin buried himself once more inside him, deeper this time, hitting that spot once more. Izuru threw back his head and howled Gin’s name, the jolt of pleasure muting the pain to a level where it almost seemed enjoyable, mixing with everything else to send molten fire thrilling through him. He arched at a second thrust, ignoring the slight pain left to him now in favour of drawing Gin deeper. Everything he had dreamed of led to this moment; Gin filling him so he could hardly bear it, taking him and breaking him in two before making him whole again, welding him with a searing burst of pleasure.

The desire flooding him with each thrust made him dizzy, leaving him with barely enough presence of mind to breathe, let alone move back into him. Gin seemed perfectly content to move for the both of them; hard, punishing thrusts left Izuru breathless and moaning pleadingly for more.

Izuru clung helplessly to Gin’s hand as the weight of those raw sensations pushed him closer and closer to a second orgasm, the aching throb of his bruises only causing the heat in his stomach to coil tighter. He gave himself over entirely to Gin, trusting him to take him higher than he’d ever been before. The fall back to earth could be disastrous - knowing Gin as he did - but listening to the pleased moans from his dark idol, he simply could not bring himself to care.

Pleasure peaked as Gin thrust punishingly hard into him and came with a low moan. Hearing his name dropping from those lips in such reverent tones sent Izuru hard over the edge, almost weeping with the intensity of his climax. Nothing mattered but the tight grip Gin had on his hand and hip, the warm weight of the other man resting against him as he convulsed. 

His head hit the desk as his knees finally buckled, refusing to hold him any longer, but Gin was there, holding him steady. Izuru was too dazed to wonder at being caught and settled gently into warm arms. He simply collapsed, thoroughly exhausted and content to just be held, gathered to a bony chest and rocked until he regained his senses.

Bit by bit, piece by piece, Gin rebuilt the boy he had shattered with gentle touches; smoothing sweat damp hair and rubbing aching muscles. The angry marks on the blonde’s arse he left untouched, knowing his Izuru would want to feel them later, remember this claiming. 

When Izuru’s tired eyes fluttered open, he was greeted with a slightly mocking grin. Chuckling weakly, he slumped against Gin’s chest. He ached, bone deep, but the sense of satisfaction was stronger, banishing the hurt along with Gin’s strong, supple fingers.

“You can stop being so smug any time now, taichou,” he murmured into skin as damp as his own. Yes, it was very satisfying to know he affected the captain almost as much as Gin affected him. His response - cheeky from anyone other than the meek lieutenant - was greeted with a soft laugh, Gin resting his chin on the blonde’s head.

“I told ya you’d get into it so much it wouldn’t matter that it wasn’t really your first time.” The admonishment was his answer, the words carrying a teasing lilt so familiar after years of service. It had taken Izuru those years to grow comfortable enough to reveal his deepest, darkest fantasies to his captain, his idol, his lover. Gin had pried them from him with gently mocking questions, drawing every last detail out to be examined, then recreated. 

“I think I surprised myself there…” he admitted, his soft voice conveying his wonder at himself. “I just started thinking like I would have back then and it all came naturally. It was really- str- strange.” Izuru had to pause to yawn, covering his mouth sluggishly with his hand.

Gin chuckled softly and laid a finger against Izuru’s lips, halting his attempts to continue speaking. “Sleep now. We can talk about it later,” he commanded. Izuru responded instinctively to the authority he was used to obeying, made easier by the need for rest tugging insistently at him. He simply nodded in response. 

Exhaustion dulled the surprise he felt when Gin picked him up, holding him securely to his chest and carrying him through to the adjoining room. A double futon had already been laid out nicely, though this room had never been used for it‘s true purpose; provided for captains or lieutenants who stayed late to finish paperwork. Right then, Izuru could not bring himself to care; he needed sleep and Gin was quite nicely settling him in bed. Izuru curled up around him, revelling in suddenly being allowed to cling to the usually withdrawn captain, and was deeply asleep within minutes. Gin grinned his unsolvable smile and slowly allowed himself to follow.

They could put the office back the way it was supposed to look in the morning.


End file.
